<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close by pascalispunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161395">Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalispunk/pseuds/pascalispunk'>pascalispunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Unbearable Weight of Massive Talent (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Sleeping Together, Suggestive Themes, Sunsets, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalispunk/pseuds/pascalispunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always underlying tenderness with Javi and you knew just how to bring it out from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javi Gutierrez/You, javi gutierrez/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just some soft SOFT fluff with javi g 🥺 i love him already and idek his character oops 😳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter was the only thing that filled the air in your bedroom, the sweet sound echoing around the room and even flowing out the open window and down towards the patio in the back garden area. Javi’s arm was wrapped around your stomach, his lips nipping every little bit of open skin around your neck and collarbone area. He was so attentive with you, watching your face and your body movements and making a mental note of which spots were your favourite. The way he was so gentle and soft with you was mesmerising, considering that during the day he was quite aggressive towards the men who worked for him as well as clients that came and went throughout the day.</p><p> </p><p>A laughter turned into a soft moan as Javi’s lips inched further up your neck and nipped just below your earlobe. He paused for a second before going back to the same spot, eliciting the same soft moan from your lips again.</p><p> </p><p>“Javi..”</p><p> </p><p>His name tumbled from your lips in a whisper, just like the gentle breeze that would flow in from outside and billow out the soft curtains hanging in front of the balcony doors. They were white in colour and matched perfectly with the white mini slip that was currently adorning your body—you looked an absolute dream and Javi just couldn’t get enough of you. His hand absentmindedly travelled down your stomach to toy and play with the lace hem of your mini slip, his knuckles occasionally brushing against your skin delicately, the feeling making you gasp softly.</p><p> </p><p>He gently pulled away from you but only for a moment as he let you turn around to lie on your back, your eyes locking onto his and gazing up at him. You silently pleaded with him to keep going, which he understood, as he moved his hand back to your thigh, alternating between his fingertips tracing your skin and his hand squeezing your thigh. Meanwhile, his other hand was now running through your hair, gently relaxing you while his lips pressed against yours, making your eyes flutter closed and sending you into an almost dreamy-like state. You could still taste the honey and wine off his lips from earlier, the combination tasting delicious on your lips.</p><p> </p><p>Your hand, that was resting on your stomach, now came up to grab a fistful of Javi’s shirt, trying to pull him closer to you if that was even possible. His lips turned upwards as he kissed you, smiling against your lips, but not a few seconds later did he pull away and have his lips just hovering above yours.</p><p> </p><p>“My girl is so pretty..”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm? Is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm.. you should meet her..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Why don’t you describe her to me..”</p><p> </p><p>“My girl? Well.. she’s.. she’s like a strawberry popsicle on a summer afternoon.. cool and refreshing but oh so sweet at the same time..”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled up at him, reaching up to fix a loose strand of his hair and tuck it behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the woman in everyone’s day dreams.. the one they wished they all wanted to be or be with..”</p><p> </p><p>You blushed, his gaze never leaving yours as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the one I imagine when I’m walking past the lingerie shop in town.. picturing her face on each of the mannequin’s, wondering which one she’d look the most wonderful in..”</p><p> </p><p>You looked down at your mini slip, one he had purchased for you last week. You hadn’t realised that he had already imagined this situation—him watching you wearing this and then subsequently adoring you in it.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s also the waves that gently crash against the rocks on the cliff face below the house.. such a delicate thing and so beautiful to watch.. her voice as calming as the sound of the waves..”</p><p> </p><p>You moved your hand up to caress his cheek, rubbing his skin gently with the pad of your thumb. He slowly turns his head towards your hand, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of your hand.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s everything and more.. an absolute dream.. and I don’t know how she manages to just be so effortlessly beautiful every single day..”</p><p> </p><p>You blushed again, watching as he took your hand in his before he leant down to press a small kiss to your forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said.. you’re so pretty..”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted himself down the bed, letting you curl your body towards his and rest your head on his chest as you both lay down. Javi turned his head towards the window and noticed the sun setting outside, nudging your arm to let you have a look too. As soon as you saw it, you leapt out of bed, dragging Javi with you towards the balcony. He just chuckled at your enthusiasm and stood behind you at the balcony, his arms wrapped around your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not nearly as half as pretty as you, baby..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop it..”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious.. nothing compares to you..”</p><p> </p><p>You just smiled, turning your focus back onto the incredible landscape ahead of you. These moments were the ones you cherished the most: the closeness between you and Javi; the intimacy of his arms wrapped around your waist; the allowance to be so soft and gentle with him; and the idea that to him, you were the most beautiful thing in the world—not even the radiancy and vibrancy of the setting sun could change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Once the sun had gone, Javi turned you round and hooked his arms under your legs to lift you up, settling your legs around his waist before walking you back to bed and gently placing you down on the cool mattress. You smiled at him as he walked round the bed to his side and sat down on the edge, unbuttoning the last three buttons on his shirt before taking it off and throwing it over the chair in the corner of the room. Once he lay down, you instantly attached yourself to his side, your hand laying on his chest and running your fingertips over his skin and fiddling with the gold chain around his neck. His hand that was resting on your back had now come up to run through your hair, soothing you and stilling your movements on his chest as you slowly started to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as your eyes fluttered closed, you moved yourself closer to Javi and he just smiled down at you trying to get yourself more comfortable. He closed his eyes soon after you stopped moving and lay there sound asleep, with your leg thrown over his thigh and your head resting on his shoulder. His hand moved back down to your back, keeping it splayed across your skin as you both slept, just letting you know he was still there. The only sound that filled the room now was the gentle sound of the waves crashing onto the cliff face below the house and just like he mentioned earlier, the sound was calming enough to send you both into a soft, deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>